Blood drops
by Following-The-Stars
Summary: A story that is set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. This is my first Fan Fic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1 and 2 Blood Drops

Hey, this is my first Fan Fic so please be kind. It is set between the books eclipse and Breaking Dawn so have a read and let me know what you think!!!

Please read and review, please please =]  
I've really enjoyed writing it so far as I don't really manage to finish writing my stories so I hope with this I will get the encouragement and motivation I need to complete this novel as I really think that the outcome will be phenomenal =D

It has many unexpected twists to it

So please read, comment... and enjoy!!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Humans are the story tellers of the world; they keep the legends, and the truth, alive even without knowing it. But all legends become myths.

There was once a time when I wouldn't have believed it myself, when there was only one thing that I was certain of and that was that one day I would die. Now there are two things I am certain of and neither of them is the certainty of death. One is that I trust too easily and the other is that I fall in love too easily.

My past is not something I speak about and the future is what I live for. I haven't lived in one place for over two years now; I've never found somewhere where I fit in. A wonderer, a silent wonderer. That is all I am.

If you are not happy with my introduction or what I have to say then don't read on. If you don't want to learn the truth of the world then close the book and walk away, before it's too late.

But I bet you don't, I bet there's something inside you telling you to read on and you do.

My name is Evelyn and this, this is my story.

**

* * *

**

**1. Traveller**

A soft rain trickles against my skin, each drop sliding elegantly from my body to the ground below. A soft breeze whispers through the trees and the moon shines down bright as the dull sun reaches out and touches the last of the land, almost as though saying goodnight before it disappears. My breath is harsh and straggled but I carry on running, my long white robes billow over the ground trailing behind me like a ribbon. For so long now I have run for no real purpose now it is clear and I intend to follow it through.

Colorado Springs, the most populous city of El Paso County, Colorado, United States and second most populous in Colorado has a moderate, dry climate, and over 300 days of sunshine annually. And after travelling from West Virginia, I only have 1,488 miles to go from here which would take 20 days and 9 hours to walk... for an average person.

Branches snagged against my skin, sometimes breakings it open with their sharp needle points but still I carried on running, my bare feet sinking into the ground before I race on pulling them out of the drying mud. A breeze whispered through the trees pulling loose leaves from the trees from which they belonged and wrapping them, twirling and dancing, around the frame of my body before lifting them up into the dulling night so that their colours glowed in the last of the light.

Hopefully I would arrive there by noon tomorrow, late afternoon at the latest and then I could complete the task I had been set. I followed the deep track that had been cleared into a pathway through the lush forest, carefully placing my feet onto the driest points in the mud so that only a faint set of footprints would be left behind. After gaining speed it was easy and effortless to maintain but I knew I would have to slow and stop soon otherwise my energy would be vague for travelling tomorrow and I needed as much of it as I could of it since it was vital that I get there as soon as possible. After another 2 hours or so of running through dense thickets, the trees began to thin out once again and I decided it was time to stop and rest for the night out of the way of curious eyes. I now only have around 1,000 miles to go and I could do that easily tomorrow, I pulled the small bag from my back and pull out the bare essentials and laid them next to me after I found the perfect spot to spend the night which was secluded and sheltered. Making a small fire and leaving it to mature I went to hunt.

It only took me a few minutes to find the perfect prey that was easy to catch and would fill me up the quickest, even if it wasn't the nicest but I had to make do with it. I spied it's movements before pouncing; anticipating the moves it may make or if I had my way, would never make again. Suddenly I leapt gracefully in to the air and swung myself onto the creature before me before it had a chance to even think about what was going on and sank my teeth deep within its' skin. My bluebell coloured eyes widened as I finally savoured the blood I'd craved for so long and pierced through the animals delicate body with my nails before I realised just what I had done. I let go of the animal and lowered it to the ground as it panted helplessly. Spitting into the palm of my hands I massaged it into the dears' wounds and left it lying on the ground while it rested. It would only take up to an hour for it to heal, no predator would dare go near it and it wouldn't remember a thing about what had just happened. I knew it wouldn't have felt any pain from my feeding session but it would have still died from shock. Poor helpless creature as it was.

It was hard to change from being what I was to who I wanted to be. Every now and again I would fall back into my old self which wanted to kill my prey but that was decades ago, well you know what they say- old habits are hard to break. Ever since I found it in my power to change, my eyes adjusted from being the pale blue that they already were to the sharp, bright bluebell eyes that they became. Ever since I found him, I found a purpose once again now I just had to fulfil it... and I soon would, for revenge would be mine.

* * *

**2. Forks**

I woke up early in the morning, my mind racing with the answers that I was sure to get, and packed away the little that I had. I buried the fire so that there was no trace that I had ever been there before I lifted the bag onto my back and once again, began to run. My heart paced steadily as I flitted between trees and over the near deserted landscape and I arrived at my destination just as the sun reached the highest point in the sky, midday. Pausing on the high ridge which over looked the Valley down below, I took in the small, sheltered town sited within it, with the lush trees and fresh water river. I slipped out of my hooded robes to reveal my cunning and simple disguise of a pale blue dress that clung to my sides in the right places and flowed down to just above my knees, and then I headed down the slope to the unsuspecting community that lived there.

The sun was shining bright for once in the usually dark and wet town but this didn't faze me, even when the sun hit my skin directly and it began to sparkle. I carried on walking slowly into the busy and alert settlement with people out to grab the most of the rarely appearing sun. For when they looked at me they would see nothing different between me and the next person they see, their eyes were not as sharp focused as mine. To them I looked just as vulnerable as a human walking through the crowded centre, maybe a tourist but all eyes still managed to focus on me as I passed, I held my head high, concentrating on what I was to do next. I heard a few wolf whistles from the teen boys across the road and saw from the corner of my eyes the culprits. A few were tall and skinny with long, thick hair while others were shorter with shorter spiky hair, which made me laugh, trends, I thought. A few we pretty cute though so I turned my hips and blew a kiss in their direction, the reaction I got were quite amusing. One stumbled and fell to the ground while the others started tripping over one another as they walked down the footpath, their mouths gaping. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned but round and walked on.

I headed to the large, posh looking hotel and also temporary apartment, and asked for a large single room for a night or two, before giving a fake name and address and collecting my keys. I walked to the lifts slowly, taking my time and watching my footsteps as I went, humming an old melody that I had learnt when I was nine. I waited by the lifts and pressed the buttons once, watching for the one which was going to arrive first. From the corner of my eyes I saw a lift that was finally descending and I headed over to where it would open and waited for it to arrive.

As the lift appeared in the doorway, the door began to slide open gracefully and I let out a small gasp of surprise and awe. Standing patiently inside was the most breath- taking, beautiful young lad, to which my heart began pacing uncontrollably when I set my eyes upon him. He had a mop of light blonde hair which was ruffled messily but some how still looked intact... and perfect. An angelic face with even features, soft rosy-peach lips and deep, piercing grey eyes that made me feel as though I was about to melt, I was surprised to find that I was still standing. He was wearing a simple black top which brought out his eyes even more, and a pair of dark blue jeans accompanied by converses. It was over in less than three seconds, but in those three seconds our eyes connected; it was like I was looking into my own soul. Neither of us blinked, just stared curiously and dazed, a small smile appeared on his lips of perfection before he uttered a hello. His voice! It was just so, so flawless. It was husky and rough, yet silky and soft. My heart fluttered anxiously, but before I could even begin to think of a descent reply that would accompany his voice, he was gone.

I let out a small sigh as my heart deflated with grief, my one chance and I blew it, how likely was it that I would see him again? I stepped into the lift replaying the scene, which had just unfolded, over and over in my mind. I glanced at the button that had the number my floor inscribed upon in it and it lit up immediately, the doors closing silently before it lurched upwards. Numbers flashed on the sign which indicated which floor you were on, increasing more rapidly than they should as I made the lift rise faster and faster, only slowing it as it approached my floor. Stepping from the lift, I hurried down the empty corridors, rushing to get out of watching eyes although I knew no-one was near. When I reached the door, which stood between me and the room I would seek protection and a bed from, I didn't bother reach for the keys I had tucked away inside my secret pocket in the dress. I simply reached out and touched the lock in which the key would usually penetrate, and with a soft click the door swung open.

After checking out my new home, at least for now, I put down my small bag on the bed. It was a modern room set in a traditional style with a small bedroom along with an on-suite bathroom, a large living room accompanied by a medium T.V which sat on a cupboard, in which after looking in was, full of old fantasy and fairytale books. The kitchen was a descent size with all the equipment you would need to survive on. The carpets were cream with chocolate coloured material couches and dark oak coloured cabinets and drawers. I don't know what I was expecting but this place had a nice feeling to it, cosy, even almost homely.

After a second thought, I looked at the carpet and it peeled back from the floorboards beneath before an actual floorboard sprung back out of place and I threw in my bag. Then it slotted back in with a creak and the carpet returned once again where it belonged as though untouched. I headed back out into the corridor locking the door the same way as before then went to the lifts and exited the building.

Once I got outside, my eyes adjusted quickly to the bright natural light and focused on the rush of people swarming the streets. Then I saw her. She is a fair-skinned girl with deep brown mousse tinted hair and brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped with wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and straighter than they are arched. She's five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds. She has stubby fingernails as though she has a nervous habit of biting them and a small crescent-shaped scar on her hand.

Her name is Bella Swan and she is who I am searching for.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked this :S

Please let me know what you think o:)=


	2. Chapter 3

**3. Life and Death**

I watched her for a minute or two as she headed down the street caught up in her own thoughts, some of which made me smile and wonder just who this Edward was. I hated the name Edward, it reminded me too much of my past, too much of those memories I have hidden away. I listened harder and the name Cullen appeared in her mind, yes this was definitely the girl I was here for or at least for her friends.

I followed her carefully, keeping her in sight at all times until she reached a road and stood patiently for a car to pass just as she started walking once again a beeping sound rang out from her pocket and she reached down and pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open to read the message that had been sent to her. I knew what it said even before she opened it but that wasn't what I was focusing on, there were more pressuring matters at hand, matters that could take lives or at least one life, hers.

Just as she stepped onto the road a Vauxhall Corsa skidded around the corner, some 4'572 centimeters away and sped quickly towards her. Any normal person would have heard it skid and jump out the way, but she was caught up in the text. I waited anxiously, not wanting to react if I could help it, for the driver to see her and slam on his breaks but his mind was elsewhere. He was looking behind, chatting up a girl who was sat in the back seat not even paying slight attention to road before him. I pelted forward quickly, not to fast that no one would see but a flash other than the girl getting flung off her feet by nothing before the car had even collided with here, yet fast enough to hopefully reach her in time.

I heard a scream as someone around realized what was about to happen and the girl turned to see who was screaming still not sensing the danger she was in. I jumped towards her at that point, still being five meters away I lurched myself towards her and pushed her out of the way of the speeding vehicle, past the pavement and into the bush that was planted alongside it. Only then did the driver think to stop, skidding along the road for another ten meters before the car finally came to a halt. It sat for a second immobilized until the driver was sure that no one had been hit, before the tires screeched painfully against the ground and the car raced off once again.

Meanwhile, both I and the girl were collapsed in the bush. I slowly stood up and took a step back out of the way so that this Bella could get to her own feet, before I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!!!" a voice spoke behind me, "please wait". I paused and waited for her to approach me without turning back towards her. I felt her close in on me, standing next to me before she spoke again quietly. "You saved me." It wasn't a question, simply a statement so I waited for her to carry on. When she realized I wasn't going to respond she continued, "But you, you jumped from so far away, it must have been at least five meters away. You're not a, emmm, well you're not a v…"

I turned slowly on the spot at that point and looked at her straight in the eyes, as soon as she got a clear sight of me she stopped. "I must do a lot of long jump" I remarked with small polite smile. At that moment the clouds drifted past and a bright ray of light hit my skin. I could see the clockwork ticking in her mind, Sunlight + blue eyes = not vampire, not a hard equation to work out.

"I just wanted to, err, thank you" she said with a slight embarrassed smile.

I took in her posture and thoughts for a second before replying. "Then your job is done, I'm sure anyone else in my position would have done the same" and with that I turned back around and walked away, for she couldn't see the small smile that was etched upon my face. All in good time, that was when my chance would come.

* * *

I hope you like and please review. :)

* * *


	3. Chapter 4

Girl- Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened, it was all over so quick, the text message from Edward, the car and then, then the girl. Who was she? She jumped from so far away, surely a human can't jump that far or maybe that's just me. But her blue eyes proved me wrong anyway, no vampire has blue eyes and especially no vampire can come into contact with sun without showing who they really are.

I headed back to my old Chevy truck and thought over what had just happened. She wasn't someone I had seen before, maybe a tourist, few as they were we still got some. She had pale skin, almost as white as Edwards I thought, although it had a faint glow to it, perhaps she had tried putting fake tan on but even then… It made me think. She also had bright Blue eyes that gleamed, an angelic face with soft, wavy light blonde hair that flowed to base of her back and she was pretty, very pretty. She was wearing a soft blue dress that flowed down to her knees, I was trying to remember every detail of her so I could give a description of her to Edward; maybe he might know who she is.

Driving over to the cullens' place, I wondered if Alice had seen this happening. It was only yesterday when she had a vision and when it had passed; it was like there was only a shadow of her there. She wouldn't look me in the eyes or tell me what she had seen, she simply left the room and went to talk to Carlisle. It was times like these that I wish I had ears like a Vampire; actually I wish I was a Vampire then I could be with Edward, forever.

By the time I got there I had calmed down from the near accident. I headed quickly into the house, wanting to see him again as soon as possible. I could hardly bare to leave him and I just wish he could see that I didn't need my life at all, he was my life. Hurrying over to him, I tripped over my own feet and stumbled, nearly falling until Edward caught me and pulled me up straight again, a small smile settling on his face.

I heard a small chuckle from behind and turned to see who it was even though I guessed who it would be. Emmett was leaning against the wall with a wide grin etched upon his perfect features, oh how I amused him.

"So Bella, if you haven't fallen over. Maybe due to Edward, or punched a werewolf, what exactly have you done this time?" he asked nodding to my face. My hand instinctively reached up and touched my cheek, I was amazed to realize that it actually stung and after peering into a mirror nearby I saw a thin, long scratch that ran along my cheek.

Before I had chance to reply though, Edward spoke in his usual musical voice but with a slight tone of curiosity and anxiety in it. "Bella, why have you got leaves in your hair?"

"Well Emmett I had a near accident involving a speeding car and text from Edward, only to be pushed into a bush to avoid it" this made Emmett roar with laughter but Edward's angelic face creased with worry.

"I'm still standing aren't I Edward?" I said cuddling up close to him, "but it's also the reason I came back so soon." Pulling back away from him, I took hold of his hand and led him to the sofa.

"It was a girl who pushed me out of the way of the car but I don't know she is and I've never seen her before" with that I explained what she looked like and what she did. Edward sat there and listened carefully, frowning intently in a few places but never interrupting. "She looked a few years younger, maybe fourteen or fifteen. I thought she might be a vampire because she jumped so far but she had bright blue eyes, has there ever been such thing as a Vampire with blue eyes?"

He shook his head slowly, "no, never. Maybe you talk to Carlisle about this, see what he thinks"

"I heard." Carlisle walked into the room and came over, taking a seat next to me. "A vampire can't have blue eyes, it's just not possible and one certainly can't come into contact with sun without showing who they really are. I think you might just be over-reacting" Emmett let out a howling laugh "but I do wonder who she is so we'll keep an eye out for her. You've given us quite a detailed description of her so it shouldn't be too hard."

Just then Alice walked into the room followed by Jasper; she still wouldn't look me in the eyes. In fact her eyes stayed a fair distance from me, only straying near to glance at Carlisle and exchange a small nod before she hurried out again.

I glanced at Edward hoping to receive some answers but his face was just as blank and confused as mine. I guess this was something Alice wanted neither of us to know and it wasn't likely that I would find out, at least not until it happened.


	4. Chapter 5

Visions- Edwards POV

As soon as Alice walked into the room I was instantly suspicious, she was doing the times table backwards from 132,747,983, working it out at the speed of light. She was only in the room for 5 seconds at the maximum but by the time she left she was at 976 and soon after she was out of my mind reading range. I would trap her later.

Bella stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon, spending most of the time listening to me playing soft, gentle melodies on the piano. When I wasn't playing or even when I was, she was either talking to me quietly or kissing me passionately, each time I had to peal her off me. I was too afraid of hurting her; she's too precious to me. Bella is my life.

By the time I had taken her home, the sky was becoming a shade or two darker and I stayed with her for about half an hour before I departed, promising her that I would be there in the morning. I could tell that she was still worried about Alice's weird behavior even if she was the one person whose mind I couldn't read, so I gave her a wide croaked smile that I knew she loved to reassure her.

When I returned home I found Alice in her bedroom sat on her bed with her legs crossed, looking at the outfits laid out in front of her, obviously trying to decide on the perfect outfit for tomorrow. She looked up as I entered and her face dropped. She looked around, trying to see if there was an escape route but I was blocking it.

"So Alice, you going to tell me what you saw in your vision?" I asked kindly.

"I can't Edward" she muttered "I really can't"

"If it's about Bella then I need to know, please Alice" I looked at her with an intent look. She gave me a pained expression and sighed before replying.

"When I had the vision, at first all I saw was darkness, you know like what I see when my visions involves the wolves but it didn't involve them. Somehow it felt different and I knew none of them were there. And then it shifted, almost as though the person or thing blocking my vision was moving further away, I heard crying. Heart breaking, painful sobs. Then I saw her, it was Bella. She was tied to a chair, Edward. I've never seen someone so upset, upset isn't even the word or close it, traumatized, petrified and furious are closer by an inch to the right word. She was screaming and shouting, thrashing around in tight, skin breaking bonds. I couldn't make out most of what said but I did catch one sentence. I don't know what it means but as soon as I heard it, it made me shiver. She said 'No you can't do this to them. You can't do this to him.'… I asked Carlisle what he thinks it means but he doesn't have a clue but he said it was vital that Bella must not find out about this Vision Edward, you can't tell her about it; think about how it will affect her. You must pretend everything's normal, please Edward, for Bella's sake"

I couldn't speak, I was lost for words. My mind was blank and empty, if I lost Bella, I lost myself.


	5. Chapter 6

**6. Bruised Encounters**

I was sore with bumps and bruises from the 'hero' act I had performed and wondered why he was worth it, but I guess I would have done it even if I didn't need her, I had to talk to her, and soon. It was just who I was, how I was brought up, in the end she wasn't my enemy- not really.

I headed back to the hotel after the meeting with Bella, I needed to rest and patch myself up. I dodged in out of passing people as fast as I could, wondering what I would do next. I hadn't expected what happened to happen, so I couldn't go on and do what I was going to do in the first place since she now knew who I was vaguely. I guess I should have seen it coming like I usually do but I guess I too caught up to stop and look at the future.

Once I got back into my apartment I returned to the loose floorboard under the carpet and fetched my bag back out once again. The blinds were down and curtains shut so the room was pretty dark apart from the faint light that shone through. Just before I lifted the carpet up, I heard a noise from behind so I stood up and turned around. Standing right in front of me almost touching was a boy maybe a year older than myself. I jumped back in shock, pulling a thin dagger from the depth of my dress, preparing to fight. But then I saw who it was.

"Guy? What are you here?" I demanded. "Leave at once."

There stood Guy, tall, proud and arrogant. He was a big build, with an oval shaped head with average- spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones and rough lips. His hair was a shade of sheer black with harsh red streaks, spiked up messily. His nails were sharp, almost like claws while his arms were thick and muscled. His eyes were the colour of pure blood, bright with thirst.

"I came to see my girl" he announced, smitten.

"I'm not your girl." I wasn't in the mood to have to put up with him now.

He gave me a sharp look. "You used to be my girl. Have you forgotten all those time we spent our time in each other's company"

"Not by my own free will, I assure you of that, guy."

After a long furious long, his eyes becoming ever redder than they were, he gathered himself. "I am also hear to get an update from you, have you seen them?"

"I've seen the human girl but the others, all in good time. I shall send a message when all is sorted but until then you must stay clear out of the way."

"It's too bad you don't have any powers that would make you useful." He exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with malice. "You're nothing but a servant trying to prove it's loyalty but you'll never become anything. Once a servant, always a servant." and with that he turned and left without another word.

Little did he know I would prove him wrong; show him that I can become so much more than what I was given credit for. But first I should sleep, and then tomorrow I shall find them, find the Cullen's.


	6. Chapter 7

**7. Stranger**

Upon waking up the next morning, I headed out of the apartment and back into the streets. It seemed that the rare summer day had proved its point of being rare by being replaced with its usual gloomy, cloudy and wet day. But still I walked through the streets once again determined to finish what I had started, no matter what it took.

Not looking where I was going, I was lead by a small clump of people around me heading for shelter, weaving in and out of hurrying passers, but I didn't need to look to see where they were. I only started paying attention to what was happening around me when I heard shallow, ragged breaths from close by. Looking around, I saw an old fragile woman shuffling along the road nearby within the cluster, getting barged around. I saw her look up at me briefly, smiling before she turned and headed across the road to the clear patch of pavement where she would be free from people pushing.

As she stepped up the curb, she misjudged the height and tripped, falling and dropping the few bags she held. Hurrying over, I knelt down to pick her up to her feet, just as one other person ran over to help. I asked the women if she was okay and started helping pick up the dropped shopping with the other helper. Only after I picked as much as I could carry and started to put it into the bag the stranger was holding did I catch the other person's eyes, freezing when I recognized who it was.

I gazed at the boy who stood before me helping the venerable old woman, checking for injuries and picking up loose items, trying to place just where I had seen him before. Then it clicked, the lifts in the hotel. It felt like forever as I stared into the mystery man's eyes, only being brought back into reality when the women, coughed and gave her thanks before shuffling away down the street once more.

He tilted his head sideways to get a good look at me, his soft blond hair slipping slightly over his piercing grey eyes, and smiled a lop-sided grin that could melt and angel's heart, before he murmured a small, silky hello.

I stuttered a shy hello in reply, my cheeks becoming ever redder, wondering what I was supposed to do next.

"My name is Aaron. Are you from around here? I'm new here myself so it would be nice to know at least one person from around here." He questioned, holding out a hand for me to grip to get to my feet.

"Emm, my name is Evelyn. No, I'm not from around here but I'm staying here for a while" I replied looking at the ground as I spoke.

"Well that's a shame." Shrugging as he spoke "that was a really nice thing for you to do, helping that woman you know. And I, well, I was wondering if you would fancy going for a drink with me? But it's completely up to you"

"I would love too." I said laughing. He looked at me with a puzzled expression for a second before his face molded back into a cheeky smile. I wondered why he looked at me like that but passed it off. "Anyway, you can't really say that considering you did exactly the same" I pointed out as we walked through the sodden streets, neither of us noticing just how wet we were getting.

"I guess I can't, but I did." He answered shrugging, his grin widening. "So what brings you to the lovely, sunny town of forks?" he asked, holding out his arms wide.

"Just personal reasons really, fancied a chance to escape from reality, what about you?" I asked trying to change his attention being on myself and hoping he didn't recognize the lie.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't realize it could get any more real than this" he exclaimed, pointing to the sky just as the rain heaved harder, laughing. "My family has just moved here for a new start as they say. To be closer to my uncle, he owns the hotel and apartment where I saw you before, and gave me a job there."

We carried on talking for a long while asking and answering questions as we walked slowly towards a small café sitting on a corner of the street. We asked little simple questions like one another's age, birthday or favorite hobby, trying to build up some mental notes about each other. I knew what he was going to ask me before he did but waited until he put it into words before I answered.

Once we in the café and settled down, him with a coffee and me with a milkshake, he asked me about my past; the one subject I badly wanted to avoid. I told him quietly that my past was something I wanted to forget and that I really didn't wish to talk about it.

His reaction was beautiful, so caring. He smiled sympathetically, not in the way as if he was looking down at me but the way to show that he understood and respected my wishes. Then changed the subject to what I wanted to do with my life.

Everything was going perfectly, only being disrupted when he accidently knocked my milkshake onto my lap before apologizing a million times, sweet I thought, with a worried expression on his face. I laughed it off; my laugh was genuine, nothing like the hidden mask I had been displaying for so long. Something inside me changed, like a heavy weight shifting to release the pressure it had compelled me with, I felt light with happiness and settled with the fact I could at least pretend, no not even pretend, be who I really am.

We must have sat there talking and drinking coffee and milkshakes for hours, we chatted about each other, gossip, completely random subjects including the weather which we could not remember how we got to mentioning it and before long it nearly the afternoon. I hoped we would spend the entire day together but it became apparent that we wouldn't and our bond together would be parted again when his phone sounded.

He pulled it out of his pocket, apologizing before he clicked the message to read it. For some reason I couldn't gain the Information he was seeing from his mind or the mobile, almost as if something was there blocking it, some sort of machine I guessed from the feel of it. I knew I could break it down and get past it but it would take some time for me to adjust to it.

It didn't matter that I couldn't automatically know the text for as he read it his phone tilted slightly and I caught a glimpse of what it said.

It read: 911C8 Come quick.

I had no idea what it meant but he closed the text and placed it on the table next to him, acting as though he had never got it. Once again we dwelled into conversation, laughing and chatting for another ten minutes but then his phone light up once more and sounded once again. This time the beep was constant, a call. He gave me an apologetic look before picking up the phone and heading a little way away to take his call.

Once again I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what was being said, I only caught a murmured sentence every now and then as he was talking so low into the phone.

"What?"… "is it really important?"… "do you really need me there?"… "but I'm with someone"… "I know, but are you sure you can't manage it?"… "that strong? Okay, I'm on my way" he disconnected the phone and headed back over to where I was still sitting, sighing.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. I wish I could stay and in any other circumstance I would but this is important."

"Do not worry, I understand. I do hope that I can see you again." I explained.

"Me too. Wait, do you have a cell phone?" he asked, faint hope shining in his eyes once again.

"Yes I do." I replied.

We exchanged numbers before he hurried out the door, dropping some cash at the till as he went out, leaving me sat at the table alone. He looked back and gave me one last lop-sided grin before he headed out of site.

How I already longed to see him again and I hoped I would, but for now the heavy weight crushed against me once more, pushing me firmly back to the ground.


End file.
